User talk:Climax Viod
image:wikia.png NOTE TO SELF CHANGE LOGO WHEN GET BACK FROM WALK well Just about anything, theres nothing much that gives away the story to much we could use more templates, i have to eat so i'll brb and will talk more.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:52, 3 May 2007 (UTC) im back.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) You can change the logo.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:08, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ok.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:13, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Heres your Template :Climax said Something ::Thats an after affect. I must have Double Redirected soz. Ill fix it. :::I fixed it. did u accidently use ? currently its UserClimaxVoid, but ill adapt it. templates Dear Climax Viod, I have updated the templates, and have differentiated Template:Character to Template:Antagonist Infobox and Template:Protagonist Infobox. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:15, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Marge? I dont think, halopedia as both of the pages.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) YES! Thats great, it looks good, makes it feel like a real wikia now.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 18:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) oh well His work wouldnt have worked hes a big boy he should know hwta doesnt have a use on a wikia will be deleted.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:10, 10 May 2007 (UTC) sounds cool. You should give me a link.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:15, 10 May 2007 (UTC) No the manual that came with the game.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Ok cant wait, then we can do articals about the story.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:31, 10 May 2007 (UTC) What do you mean, are you saying its simaliar?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 17:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Forums There was somat with the forums it didn't register forums. The forum link now redirects to Forum:Radiatapedia Forums. It only seems to work there. Indeed the title says it all.--'UNSCoH Colonel "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 17:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Edit count Fixed it Blood oh. i only Have Anglo-Saxon (AKA. Germanic) and Norman (French, Scandinavian) blood. ... ANGLO-NORMAN!!! SIR! http://www.wikia.com/wiki/C:Halo:Halopedia:Requests_for_Adminship/Ryanngreenday. Hurry!Vote for RG! sangheili2506 said she may vote for him. And i have some Outer-emperium Allies. [F] RE: Welcome Hey, thanks for the message- even if it is automated, hehe. I was just hoping you could look over some of my work, to make sure that everything looks okay!! I really hope to improve this wiki, because I love Radiata Stories and it's too overlooked!! Thanks in advance!! ~Jake (ReBeL.NiGHT) Radiata Stories Well, I really want to help out this wikia. I absolutley love this game, and I hope I can help edit some of these pages and even create new ones! Let me know if you need help! Lord Larks, Commander-in-Chief, Radiata Knights Deleting Pages? Hi! Sorry to bother you, and I don't even know that you check here anymore, but I was wondering if there was any way to delete a couple of extra pages? There were a series of them added a while back, and while it might take a while to find them, I'd like to. I'm not here as often as I could be, but I'm trying to get this wiki looking nice, since I like the game so. ~Batsutousai ^.^x